Evil Takes Over or tries to
by Death's Mask doesn't cry
Summary: It's since months since Karleniia joined the Black Fang. Now Nergal wanted to take over Magvel, too! A bit of humor, some romance, mostly adventure, kinda general. It's my second story, so I think it's better than the first.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! My second story ever! My hope you likey!

Disclaimer: I do not own fire emblem! I repeat! I do not own fire emblem! I DO own Karleniia. But sadly that's all…

Six months later.

After taking control of Ilia, Sacae, and most parts of Bern, the Black Fang had its sights set on a new target: Magvel, another continent some 7500 miles of the coast of Caledonia.

The plan was to pose as one of Grado's allies. When the stones were shattered the Black Fang would overthrow Grado and gain control of Magvel. Why Nergal needed more land to control was a mystery to Karleniia.She figuredhe must have some kind of control issue. But nontheless, she was a member of the Black Fang and it was her duty to carry out Nergal's wishes.

------------------------------------------------

Karleniia and the Black Fang had arrived in Caledonia around two weeks ago. Planning to set sail for Magvel any day now, Karleniia, Nino, and Jafar were hard at work finishing the ship they planned to sail to Magvel.

The dock they were camping at was hot and sticky and smelled terribly of fish. Caledonia was once a great fishing port. That was until the Black Fang claimed it as their own.

"It's been two weeks," Karleniia whined, wiping the back of her hand across her forehead, "and it still smells like fish! Make it go away!"

Jaffar glanced over at her but for the most part ignored her infrequent complaining. He, too, was sick of the stench, but he kept his mouth shut.

Staring up at the afternoon sky, watching the seagulls overhead, Karleniia wondered where Marisa had wandered off to.

She glanced over at Nino and asked, "You seen Marisa lately?"

Nino shook her head.

Karleniia put her hammer down and spit out the nails she was holding between her teeth.

"I'm gonna go look for her. We've been working our butts off and she's probably off somewhere trying avoid more work."

She began to walk away but was roughly jerked back by an unexpected body that had latched itself to her leg.

It was Nino.

She looked up at her with huge puppy eyes.

"Take me with you," she begged, "leave Jafar to work, but, please, take me with you!" .

"Getoffame!" She screamed, violently shaking her leg.

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please!"

Karleniia glared down at her and retorted,

"No! The ship's to be finished by tomorrow so we can leave. It'll get done faster if you stay here." She stared down at her with her hands on her hips.

Determined to leave with Karleniia she tried again.

"I won't work! I'll sit there and stare at the ocean!"

"Yes you will." Jaffar averted his gaze from the side of the ship towards Nino.

"Eep!" She gulped and reluctantly, slowly pulled herself off Karleniia's leg.

With his gaze holding her firmly in place Karleniia was able to escape without being delayed for a second time.

------------------------------------

All around her was the scent of the ocean. Waves crashed against the sandy beaches and seagulls glided overhead, catching air currents, drifting farther and farther out to sea. She watched as the sun lazily descended onto the ocean's far off brim; as it sunk down into the sea, only to be replaced by the soothing beauty of the moon.

Captivated by the Sun's spectacular performance she hadn't realized how long she had been sitting on the beach. But there was no reason for her to bring herself back to reality for the voice behind her did that for her.

"I assumed when you said you were going out to find Marisa that's what you would do. But it looks like to me all you did was try to evade more work."

She closed her eyes and leaned back on her palms.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize how long I'd been out here. I stopped to watch the sunset and all of a sudden its night. Sorry if I caused any trouble." She leaned her head back and stared up at Jafar. She felt particularly relaxed after watching the brilliant display of colors.

"Did she ever come back? Marisa I mean."

His head shifted position and he stared up at the luminous stars.

"No that's why I'm down here. After you left Nino continued to gripe about having to stay at the ship while you got to "run away". Marisa still hadn't come back even after we finished working so Nino had me go search for you."

Karleniia jolted up and spoke, eyes alert.

"We have to go search for her. Have you asked everywhere? Are you sure no one has seen her?" She tilted her head back and stared up at Jaffar with concerned eyes.

He looked away before saying, "Yes. No one has seen her since last night."

Hearing this, Karleniia jumped up and began to run. She didn't make it far, stumbling and eventually falling into the sand. Recovering herself rather quickly she continued toward the sand dunes. With the beauty of the sunset already lost to her she stopped at the top and paused for a minute. Breaking the surrounding stillness she yelled back,

"You comin' or what?"

Jaffar turned around to face the water and observed the moon's rippling reflection on the ocean's face.

He sighed and thought,

_Damn it._

He turned around to face Karleniia and muttered,

"Yes…"

And with that he slowly began to advance towards the dunes where Karleniia was patiently waiting.

---------------------------------

"Argh! Marisa where are you!"

Karleniia dropped to her knees and pounded the ground, screaming obscenities all the while. Her feet were torn from running on the rocks and she was tired.

2 hours later and they still hadn't found Marisa

Jaffar sulked by a tall palm tree watching with mild interest. He sighed and spoke for the first time in three hours,

"Did it ever occur to you that in the dark of the night she might have crept back without us knowing?"

Karleniia hung her head and toyed with a small sand beetle with her finger.

She sighed and slowly turned to face the voice. She frowned and spat,

"Well that doesn't matter now, does it? I can't even walk back to the tent with my feet all torn up like this."

She carefully lifted her right foot to examine it. The skin was torn in various places, but that did not apply to the blood. The blood was everywhere. The same went for her left when she looked that one over, too.

A long silence was issued afterwards. Not an awkward silence, just one to pause for a minute and listen to the waves, rushing out, and then recollecting itself, a cycle that seemed to have no beginning or end.

During this she leaned back against a nearby tree and entertained herself by watching a "sand rat". Before anything else it cautiously sniffed around at its nest's entrance, making sure that all was safe. It emerged scurrying around smelling various items that intrigued it. One a large, overgrown weed, something at its base was of particular interest, for the "sand rat" spent quite a while sniffing and digging at its roots, a torn piece of dirt brown cloth that hinted it had once been white from the infrequent creases of it, and another "sand rat", a dead "sand rat".

Jaffar walked over and knelt down, his back towards her.

He spoke without looking at her,

"Get on my back. I'll carry you back to the camp."

Karleniia blinked at the unexpected kindness from Jaffar. If you could call anything he did "nice", no matter how nice it would be for a "normal" person.

"Hurry up or I'll leave."

Karleniia climbed on and he stood up, shifting the weight on his back.

They began to head back but the silence was disturbed when she asked,

"Ummm… if I'm too heavy… I umm… I can… try walk-"

"I'm fine"

"Are you sure? I mean-"

"I **said** I was fine."

Silence.

"Okay…"

Their trip back was a long one, but she didn't care. She was happy that she didn't have to walk.

Wow… the oceans so… beautiful… 

She rested her head in the crook of her arm and watched the ocean's waters ripple and glimmer in the moon's light.

She sighed and laid her head down. She hadn't realized how far out they had gone. It would be awhile before they returned to camp.

Might as well get some sleep… 

The soothing sounds of the ocean's waves acted as a lullaby, calming, relaxing her. In no time she was fast asleep.

Back at the camp everyone was inside their tent asleep. There were no fires anymore; they had all been snuffed long before.

Jaffar walked around for a while, searching for Karleniia's tent. Once he did he stopped, and looked over his shoulder at Karleniia, fitfully sleeping, her quiet breathing audible only if you were completely silent. He was still for a minute, listening to the small sounds escaping from her partly opened lips. Walking into her tent he crouched down and quietly laid her down.

He grabbed some gauze and ointment from a corner and began to carefully bandage up her feet.

Before leaving Jaffar spread of Marisa's blankets across her, making sure she wouldn't be cold.

-----------------------------------

Jaffar-you make me sound like I'm going soft or something.

Kasa(me)- he he he…

Jaffar-what was that?

Kasa-what do you mean?

Jaffar-that "he he he…".

Kasa-I didn't say "he he he…". Honestly Jafar I think your losing it. SMILE! click

Jaffar- Agh! Stop! Why the hell are you taking my picture?

Kasa- well. It says here that your gonna die in ch.4 so I thought I take a picture. innocent smile

Jaffar- me die? NEVER!

Kasa- hey it says so. I'm just readin' the script, dude.

J- don't call me dude

K- what? why?

J- cause its weird

K- so are you. So shouldn't I call you something weird?

J-…

K-um…hello?

J…

K-oh my god he's dead!

J-uh kasa-

K call an ambulance!

J-I'm not dead.

K-ITS ALIVE!

J-…

K-pulls out big huge butcher knife must kill…

J-uh… kasa?

K-die puny monster! Bwa ha ha! chops Jafar's head off

J-oh thank you that was quite pleasant.

K-DIE DIE DIE! starts swinging butcher knife around splat! Kasa's head flies off and smacks serra in the face

S-What the hell is this shit! Get the fuck off me!

J,K-uh… oooookay…

S-runs off screaming.

J- so… your still alive after all that?

K-yep! heart

J-picks up head and walks away. later, dude!

K-what? Did you just say dude? Hey get back here! I need my head! I said get back here! I'm gonna get…

The End! Okay that was weird but that's okay. Bye til chap 2


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Disclaimer of Doom – Fire Emblem is not mine. It belongs to the video game nerds who created it. Karleniia IS mine... so HA!

---------------------------

The next day Karleniia was up before any one else.

She woke to find that she was already in her bed with her feet tightly bandaged. She guessed that Jafar must have carried her back and bandaged up her feet. But she couldn't imagine that.

She had also found Marisa next to her asleep, like she was never missing. Karleniia decided that it would be best if she didn't ask her about where she was. If she had wanted everyone to know, she would have told them.

Karleniia woke up early enough to watch the sunrise. It began with a faint pink off in the distance. As it grew brighter, a bright orange, a burning sphere of red trailing not far behind, joined it. The warm, magnificent colors bled throughout the whole port, washing away any sign of darkness. Beautiful… She had to watch the sunrise from the entrance to her tent but whether she watching it from the shore or from her tent it was still beautiful. Nino woke not long after and joined her, bombarding her with a zillion questions about what happened the night before. 

Karleniia rubbed her head, trying to shut out the persistent little voice. So different from Jafar's she thought. His was deep and sometimes couldn't even be heard.

_Wait! Why am I thinking about Jafar? Ugh! Whatever…_

Nino knew Karleniia wasn't listening so she had stuffed herself up in Karleniia's face. When Karleniia finally returned to reality, she saw Nino's face centimeters from hers. She screamed and fell backwards, a priceless look on her face.

"Ha ha ha! I knew you weren't listening… so I thought… I might get your attention… that way." She had to stop every once in a while because she was laughing so hard.

Karleniia rolled her eyes and sat back up.

"Do you want to know what happened or are you going to keep laughing all day like an idiot?" Karleniia couldn't help but smile now. Nino was laughing so much it was funny. She was leaning against the tent holding her stomach, her breaths coming in short little puffs.

Then Karleniia realized something. Nino was going to knock the tent right down on Marisa!

"Ack! Nino get off the tent its going to-"

Nino had started to sink into the side and the sticks holding it up were starting to bend to an unsafe degree. Before she realized what she was doing Nino collapsed along with the rest of the tent.

"Yagh! Get it off me!"

Marisa had woken up, only to find that she was being smothered under the mess of what was their tent. The sheets started kicking and screaming, pieces of stick flying everywhere.

Nino eyes were wide and she was still lying on the ground on the green heap. Stuck in a state of shock.

Karleniia screamed and flailed her arms,

"Nino get up! Get up! We got get her out!"

She ran over to Nino but tripped on a stick still stuck in the ground. She flew over Nino and went splat on Marisa.

"Help me! There something on me!"

"Ow ow ow! Marisa stop kicking me!" Karleniia pulled herself off of Marisa and tried to untangle the tent-mess.

After much struggling, Nino and Karleniia finally released Marisa from her lineny state.

She wormed her way out of the tangle and started asking random questions like,

"What the hell is going on?"

"Who are you?" (aimed at Nino)

"Is it even morning yet!"

"Why did you-"

_Ugh. This is too much._

Karleniia held her head in her hands and tried to calm the obviously very flustered Marisa,

"Its all right. Nino was laughing and fell back on the tent… STOP SCREAMING!"

The other two jumped a little and looked at her, a look of surprise on their faces. Eyes wide, they decided it best to stay quiet.

Karleniia sighed and let her gaze fall from one face to the other. Marisa was halfway under the tent and Nino was by her side, hands ready to shake the sense out of her.

"Umm… I think we should fix the tent…"

All three sets of their eyes were on the wreck of a tent before them. How would they fix it? The fabric was torn and all the supporting sticks were broken. Only Karleniia knew how to sew but she hated to and she couldn't even help get sticks. She couldn't walk on her feet in their present condition.

Nino stood up and pointed to Karleniia's feet,

"What you do?"

"When we were searching or Marisa I tore up my feet running on the rocks. But they're better now. No worries." She titled her head and smiled sweetly.

Marisa pulled herself out and walked over to her. She put her hand on Karleniia's head and ruffled her hair.

"Hey!" She tried to grab Marissa hand but failed to do so.

Marisa smiled,

"Yep that's our little Karlii! So cute and innocent!"

"Hey who are you callin' short? I got four inches on you! Okay not you but I do on Nino! HA! Who's little now?" She crossed her arms and waited for a reply.

"You!" Marisa sneered.

Nino walked next to her and leaned over.

"Yeah, I might be 2 inches-"

"Double that and you got it, Shrimp" Karleniia smirked. Nino was 4'11" and Karleniia was 5' 3", which gave her a distinct height advantage.

Nino frowned and tried to stand a little taller.

"I'm not **that** short," she grumbled.

"Hey. Are we gonna fix this tent or what?" It was Marisa.

The two others nodded and got to work.

Marisa went to look for new sticks to hold the tent up with while Nino went for some thread and a needle. Karleniia stayed behind and tried to create an organized pile out of the mess. But only succeeded in making more of a mess.

She sighed and finally just shoved it all aside, keeping the fabric so she could sew it up.

She was sitting on the old pile of fabric, fiddling with the broken half of a stick when Jafar walked up behind her.

Before he knew that she knew he was there she said,

"Why do you always come from behind?"

He paused and replied,

"Because that's how the video game creators portray me."

Ackward silence

Karleniia stopped for a minute and wrinkled her brow.

"Video game creators?" She looked at him questioningly.

Jafar nodded. He walked a few feet away and sat down on a rock.

His eyes fell upon the "tent".

"What happened –"

"Nino."

"Ah… Nino."

They shared a short glance and returned to outer space.

Karleniia stared up into the sky, eyes on the birds but not really seeing them.

Jafar stood in the shadow of a nearby tree and stared ahead, mind blank, eyes blank.

After a long while of staring at non-existent birds and thinking no thoughts, Nino returned with the needle and thread.

She looked for Karleniia and found her sitting under a tree with Jafar standing under another not far away.

She cautiously inched her way back to the tent thinking that some kind of fight had taken place.

When no words were coming from either of the girls something was weird.

"Stop creeping around like a mouse." Jafar emerged from the shadows and took it onto himself to speak first.

Nino jumped and whirled around, facing Jafar, eyes darting between him and Karleniia. She readied herself for suppressed feelings to wriggle their way out and explode. But to her relief nothing worth typing happened.

Karleniia was by her side now peering over her shoulder, frowning.

Nino turned around and handed her the contents of the little satchel she carried. There was a small silver needle and two spools of royal blue thread.

"All right you have your stuff now get to work! I'm going to help Marisa."

And with that she was off. Running down towards the sea and then north parallel with the water, the direction that Marisa had set off in.

Karleniia watched her go; secretly wishing she could go to. Out to the inviting, warm waters, away from the needle and much-needed-to-be-fixed tent remains.

She turned back towards the tent when Nino was out of sight and-

"Ahhh!"

-came face to face with Jafar.

He looked down at her and stared into her eyes.

His eyed were red and gave her a strange feeling.

_Like when I first talked to him…_

His eyes were locked with hers and they stayed that way until she looked away.

Karleniia was staring at the ground, not knowing what to do. He finally broke the silence and asked,

"Do you want any help?"

"Oh… um I mean yes!" She hoped a fake smile would work but really knew that he saw right through it.

"What do you want-"

A voice came from behind and cut him off.

"Why don't you start setting up this tent?"

Marisa had appeared beside the tent and was holding a pile of sticks in her arms. She walked over to the two of them, handed Jafar the sticks, and pushed him towards the pile of rubbish they dared call a tent.

Once he was at the tent he started sorting through the numerous sticks, picking out the straightest, strongest ones, throwing out the ones he deemed unworthy.

Marisa pulled Karleniia under a far off tree and glanced back to make sure Jaffar couldn't hear.

"What was the hell was that!"

Karleniia cocked her head.

"What was what?"

Marisa threw hers arms up in the air.

"THAT! Jafar! You! Close! Staring! There was closeness and eye staring! What do you mean "What?"" You looked like you were gonna… gonna," Marisa was furiously blushing and could barely finish," er… kiss!"

"What? You! Agh!" She smacked Marisa upside the head and walked back towards the tent.

Conveniently enough Nino decided to pop up when she did, hearing all Karleniia said.

"What! Marisa wants to kiss Jafar? Ahhhh! What has the world come to?" She began running around in circles, screaming about the end of the world.

"Ack! Nino! No! AHHHH!" Karleniia to was now running around in circles, but for a different reason. She was trying to stop Nino.

Jafar had choked when he heard about Marisa and was watching the three of them running around like idiots.

Karleniia and Marisa finally had Nino pinned down against the ground, dodging kicks and punches aimed their way. Jafar was still sitting by the tent, which was halfway up, sagging badly to one side, threatening to fall over again.

Marisa leaned over Nino and explained the events that just took place, telling her not to "act like such a damned fool ever again."

Deciding it was no longer worth wasting his time on, Jafar returned to the tent and quickly set it back up. He tied the torn pieces together to create a crude cover. Karleniia hadn't sewn it back together so he settled for that instead.

The day was slowly turning to dusk and Karleniia wanted to go on the beach and watch the sunset. She walked down towards the ocean and when she arrived looked back at the small camp. Nino was sulking by her tent with Marisa next to her making sure she didn't go anywhere near Jafar. But when she looked for him he was no where to be seen. She turned towards the sea and watched the sun dip down behind the ocean, leaving a trail of purple and red. The colors were brilliant and hurt her eyes.

Karleniia heard someone approaching from the camp. She stood perfectly still, waiting for the visitor to address themself first.

"I didn't expect to see you out here. I thought you'd be over with Jafar."

Joshua had spoken first and was looking at her, like he was waiting for some kind of reaction.

Dropping her icy exterior she turned to face him.

"Nope!" She said this with a smile.

Joshua turned towards the ocean.

"I was thinking about what happened six months ago. When we battled Eliwood. You handled that… well. I didn't think you could do it! I doubted you as a fighter and I apologize. Forgive me?"

He looked over at her, a hopeful look on his face.

Karleniia laughed.

"It's been six months! Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

He shrugged.

"Don't know."

Joshua paused for a moment, thinking, then turned back towards the camp and sauntered off.

Karleniia watched as he went, wondering why he hadn't said anything sooner.

_Sixth months! What's wrong with him!_

She stayed motionless for a while longer and then shook her head and started to walk back.

Karleniia absent-mindedly glanced over at the trees by the dunes. She didn't see but Lloyd was standing behind them, waiting for a certain someone.

----------------------

End-fully-ness. Wowza that one was long. For me at least. Later, peeps.


	3. Chapter 3

Chappie three 

Disclaimer: don't own fire emblem. Get that through your thick heads. Karleniia is mine so no stealing.

and more weird end stories... oO

---------------------------

The camp was awakened in the middle of the night by the howling, icy wind. It rushed by the tents blowing open flaps, screaming loud enough to wake the dead. The rain poured down in sheets, so heavy that it caused some tents to collapse.

Nino ran into their tent not long after the storm started. She was scrunched up in a ball in between Karleniia and Marisa and wouldn't budge. She slept the rest of the night with them, feeling safe and sound. 

Karleniia woke to find Nino sleeping next to her. She was a bit shocked waking up with green hair in her face, but calmed down when she realized it was Nino.

Karleniia had noticed Marisa's absence that night, also, but since she found her safe in the tent the next morning, she didn't pursue the subject.

The rain and wind had lessened by now and Karleniia was able to escape the suffocating, crowded tent. She walked down the beach for a while, watching the dolphins play in the distance. But so she was able to help finish the ship, she soon headed back to camp. 

It was 9:00 and Nino, Karleniia, and Marisa were hard at work loading their ship with the necessary supplies.

The elements had returned to their original state and were making the girls work much more difficult than it had to be. The wind blew hard, rushing around them forcing them off their paths to and from the ship. In addition to the wind, the rain pelted down on their heads, hard like hail.

The three were soaked and beaten, resting under a palm tree, which provided them with decent shelter. They had finished their work and were now waiting for all the other ships to sail off.

For two hours Nino, Karleniia, and Marisa sat under the tree and talked.

The first question that popped was where Marisa had been.

"And where have you been? You leave at dusk and return during the night!"

It was Nino who was throwing out the questions.

Marisa only blushed and looked at the ground.

"Where were you Marisa?" Nino asked persistently.

"And… Karleniia where were you and Jafar the other night, when you were looking for Marisa?"

"Why weren't you back sooner?"

"Did you two do something nasty?"

Karleniia hadn't really been listening but when she heard this, shot out of her daze like a bullet out of a gun.

"What! NO!"

With questions about her and Jafar's "night together" still ramming into her from all sides she covered her head with her hands, trying to shut out the persistent little voice. Nino wouldn't stop and kept pelting her with questions that she didn't want to listen to.

_Oh shut up Nino. _

She clenched her teeth and decided to try and ignore her. Didn't work.

It was now 11:00 and the last ship was about to leave the port. The last one was Karleniia's. She would be sailing with Joshua, Nino, Marisa, and Jafar. The trip would take roughly three days. The directions were to sail up the coast of Caledonia and then directly west towards her homeland: Jehanna. They would all dock and then regroup for further instructions.

Karleniia, Nino, and Marisa were piled into the boat and were rushing around readying the vessel for their journey. Joshua and Jafar were waiting at the dock, soaked from the heavy rain, for the signal to push off. With the last ropes secured and the cargo stored underneath Nino waved her hand in the air, the signal for the two men to push the boat out to the cruel and unwelcoming sea. The two pushed themselves up against the ship until it was out and able to move and its own. Being as fast as they were they ran to the end of the dock and jumped aboard. Jafar caught a rope before he landed but Joshua was not so lucky. He managed to slip on the wet floor and wind up flattened against the other side of the ship. Dazed and surprised he attempted to stand up but instead was caught by Marisa before he slammed into the hard surface again. 

They were out in the open sea now and the dock was only a small speck in the distance. Karleniia carefully walked to the aft and watched the dock disappear into the thick grey sheet of rain. The smell of the sea filled her nostrils and sent her into a whirl. She loved the scent of the ocean. It was so invigorating! Her wet hair whipped around her head, slapping her in the face. Her hair was soaked and it stuck.

After a while Karleniia decided to visit the fore. Carefully picking her way across the deck she arrived at the starboard.

The rain hadn't made any visible attempt to cease and was just as wild as when they left.

She enjoyed the rain nevertheless.

_It won't do me any good to change clothes I see._

Twilight was up and alive and Nino had it in her head that she would prepare a scrumptious dinner for the group.

She walked below deck and poked around for some food. After turning over every barrel she hadn't found anything to make a "scrumptious" meal. She put her hands on her hips sighed.

"Not much here is there?"

"Not if you're looking for a first class meal."

Jaffar had appeared right behind her, startling her enough to trip over a barrel of apples, causing them to fly every which way.

"Ahhh!"

With a loud thunk Nino landed hard on the ground and was gingerly rubbing her behind.

"Ow… I swear you can read my mind. Go scare Marisa or something. I am preparing a scrumptious meal for everyone! Now leave me be!"

Nino was picking herself up from the ground when she heard an unwanted statement.

"We've all had our dinner. Apples," he scooped up a bruised apple from the floor and tossed it into a barrel, "and bread."

Nino stopped in the middle of getting up from the floor and an upset look spread across her face.

"NO! I'm making you guys dinner and you're gonna eat it!"

"Make it tomorrow."

Jafar had begun to walk back towards the ladder before he turned around and asked, "Can you even cook?" He said mockingly. 

Nino opened her mouth to protest but was too late.

Jafar swiftly stalked out the ladder and climbed it out into the moonlight.

------------------------------

Booga booga! Okay bye! 

Squi Gi - -pop-

Jafar – Lord, help me...

Karleniia - -rubs hands together in devious way-

Jafar - -searches for nearest exit-

Squi Gi - Get back here! 

Karleniia - You will NEVER escape! -grabs collar and drags back-

Jafar - Let go of me you psycho woman! 

Karleniia – Squi Gi, are you ready? Heh he heh...

Squi Gi - Yep! -JUMP!-

-Jafar is pinned to the ground and transformed into a yellow rubber ducky-

Karleniia – Gwa ha ha! you are a yellow rubber ducky!

Squi Gi - Mwahahahahahaha!

Jafar - If I was rubber, I couldn't swim. So it would make no sense to make me a rubber duck when ducks are supposed to swim. Rubber people don't swim so rubber ducks shouldn't either. The idiot people, who created rubber ducks, have no knowledge of rubber mechanics.

Squi Gi, Karleniia - …

Let's test it out! -grabs Jafar in rubber ducky costume and marches toward alligator pond-

Jafar - Don't throw me in there!

Kasa - Why? 

Jafar - There are alligators in there! They will eat me alive! And I will die!

Nino - Noooooooo! Don't die Jafar! I will save you!

Jafar - -quickly avoids giant hug- Throw me in throw me in!

Nino - You're a meanie head! -puppy eyes-

Jafar - Saint Elimine save me. -jumps ducky head first into alligator pond-

Karleniia, Nino - Nooooooooooooooooooooo! Jafar!

Serra- Yes! He has died. That creep!

Karleniia - -turns and prepares to kill Serra- You killed Jafar! Die! Mwahaha!

Serra - o.O -Serra dies-

Karleniia – Mwahahahahahaha!

Nino-o.O

Lute - I wish to kill myself.

The end

Epilogue

(This was by a friend named Squi Gi)

Squi Gi - -boing-

Everyone - wtf?

Jafar - Who the hell are you?

Squi Gi - I think the question is: who are you?

Jafar - …

Squi Gi- Are you my conscious?

Karleniia - I live! Mwahaha! -turns Jafar back into rubber ducky-

Jafar - Squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak!

Squi Gi- What! Billy's stuck in the well! Nooooooo! I'll save you Billy!

The End! Beep!

The door is ajar! Beep!


	4. Chapter 4

Chappie 4

Disclaimer – (insert old disclaimer here)

--------------

Two days into their quest across the ocean they came to a small island. It was about the size of a football field and was covered with abundant fruit trees. They immediately docked and had a blast gathering fruit. Bananas, papaya, coconuts, and others that were unknown were harvested and eaten on the spot. Some was stored on the boat for the remainder of the trip but most of it didn't make it that far.

Karleniia, Joshua, and Jafar spent the day on the island afterwards, happy to abandon their salty prison while Nino and Marisa stayed on the boat to "protect" the fruit

The sun was high in the sky, the perfect time to explore. Karleniia set off along the coast accompanied by Joshua, who infrequently liked to veer off course into the woods to poke around. She enjoyed his company, talking and laughing.

The beach was littered with shells and the occasional jellyfish. The first one they found was almost stepped on by Joshua until Karleniia screamed at him to look where he was going. It looked like a big glob of mucous lying on the ground, clear and gooey. Karleniia found a nearby stick and poked it. It giggled like Jell-O and after taking an extremely hard jab to the side bounced back like a freshly baked cupcake.

They continued their expedition around the island and after covering the whole beach explored the outer regions of the forest.

Joshua and Karleniia headed back late in the day weighed down by their findings. Karleniia carried an armful of shells, fruit, a few shards of glass, and a small piece of wood that held the shape of a swan. Joshua carried nothing but was being followed by a small tailed creature, which he frequently glanced back at, too sidetracked to help her with her load.

Joshua leaned over towards Karleniia and whispered,

"What is it? Following me."

Karleniia hadn't known about their little friend and turned around in curiosity.

She gasped.

"Awwww! It's so cute!"

She tossed her armful of finds towards Joshua in hope that he wouldn't drop it all. He barley caught her things and was about to protest when she stuck her hand over his mouth. He immediately hushed. Karleniia crouched down and put out her hand. The little monkey started to back away a little, but curiosity was overwhelming its little mind. It scampered foreword and started sniffing her hand. It even went as far as to bite it. Karleniia flinched but didn't move. She knew any sudden movements would frighten it. After much exploration of her hand, face, and hair the monkey sat on her head and stayed there. It laid its head down and seemed to examine Joshua like cat watches its prey. He stared back.

"I think it likes you." Joshua looked away and smiled. He reached up to the monkey and attempted to pet it. It growled, but decided sniffing would be better. It smelled his hand then crawled down his arm, still sniffing with his nose down like a bloodhound. The little monkey came to the load in his arms and scampered over to the fruit. It grabbed it up in its tiny paws and chewed at it. Karleniia and Joshua watched in fascination as the creature slowly munched its way to the core. Upon finishing the fruit it spit the seed as far as it could, Karleniia's and Joshua's eyes following it to its next destination. The dejected seed lay on the ground about a foot from Joshua's feet. The monkey looked up at Joshua and then at Karleniia and decided that Joshua's hat looked more inviting than the top of Karleniia's head. It wound its way up to Joshua's hat and snuggled under it, leaving a small space for its head to poke out through.

Karleniia smiled and laughed.

"That's so cute! I'd say it likes you not me!"

Karleniia continued to laugh and eventually was caught in the wrath of the hiccups. Between laughing and hiccuping that didn't leave much time for air and she was eventually gasping along with everything else.

Joshua looked at her strangely. The little monkey looked down at his face and imitated his expression.

After a few moments she calmed down and stared up at the sky trying to catch her breath. Surprisingly there were no birds in the sky and it was strangely quiet.

Joshua was sitting on the sand a few feet away playing with the monkey in his hat. Tamy, as it was soon named, was scurrying around while Joshua tried to catch it under his hat.

Dusk came and the three found their own areas to sleep in. While Marisa and Nino stayed on the boat, Joshua slept under a palm tree at the edge of the forest, Jafar traveled to the north end far away from the others, and Karleniia slept under the stars on the sand not three yards from Joshua. She made sure to stay far from the sea so not to be swept away in the night.

------------------------

okay... that was really short... I didnt know how short it was until I re-read it... oO Chee... well hope you liked it anyways! n.n


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

And you know what the disclaimer says.

---------------------

After 3 days of sleepless nights and stinky cheese, the crew was overly excited to finally arrive in Jehanna. (Well, of course, except for Jafar, who's a regular emo-less poop).

Nergal's group was headed towards the capitol of Jehanna, where they would pose as a justice driven army of mercenaries willing to "lend a helping hand to Renais in their time of need". The plan was, then, to recover their loses (supplies and such) and continue on to Renais, where Grado's army would be waiting. It seemed like a decent plan to Karleniia, except for the fact that Nergal was a freakish old Druid, who was probably dreaming-up unmentionable things about the local girlies. Now who would trust a man like that?

It was day and the sun was high. Puffy white clouds littered the sky, lazily drifting with the breeze. It was a nice spring day, and Nergal's army was spending it marching towards Jehanna's capitol, singing her doom song.

Karleniia and her group were traveling at the end of the army with the supply cart. It wasn't bad. You didn't have any annoying foot soldiers behind you telling you to "pick up the pace" (which, more often than not, ended up as unnecessary comments about someone's intelligence level than actual speed increment) or a cavalier ready to mow you down. Yeah, this was the good life. Or was it…?

"The caboose, as usual." Nino sighed at their present condition and rolled her eyes.

"What do you mean "as usual"! I distinctly remember Jafar and I leading the army against Eliwood a while back. And even then Eliwood was considered more of a threat than any Desert Queen. Not that Eliwood was threatening. More like his brainless brawny buddies." She laughed at her own joke and grinned.

"I wouldn't call that points for you…" Marisa trailed off.

Karleniia just looked at her then refocused her eyes to the back of Joce's head. Joce was the army's merchant. He was often teased about his name's resemblance to the word "joke" and Karleniia hated it. "Lame brain-less hunks of muscle that lot is," She once said, referring to the band of Fighters, which often teased Joce. He had wavy chestnut hair and light green eyes. He wasn't bad looking, and was a constant source of chatter among the army's ladies. Karleniia wasn't interested, but liked watching his hair as the sun danced across its many waves and swoops.

Marisa began humming loudly to herself; loud enough to pull Karleniia back to the sun-dancing-wavy-hair-free world.

Karleniia let a few soldiers walk by and then when Marisa caught up, began striding along side her.

"Watcha humming?

Marisa popped back into reality and said, "Wah…?"

The blue-haired myrmidon sighed and repeated in a mocking loud voice, "What are you humming, Grandma!"

"Ugh." Marisa rolled her eyes at the constant joke. "You know it. It's that song by… um… well, whatever his name is…Linky Slipper…? Ah, never mind… you know the one that goes-"

She took a deep breath and sang, "The boys are back in tooooooooown! The boys are back in town! The boys are..." She dragged out the word "town", while displaying some major head banging and air guitar playing. A few unidentifiable dance moves were also added, but from obvious lack of experience she just managed to make herself look like she had ants in her pants or was having a seizure.

Karleniia snickered, but managed to compose herself when Marisa glanced over at her.

"Come on, Karlii, join in! We are going home. Sort of…" She gazed at her with hopeful eyes.

Karleniia sighed, "I suppose…" She trailed of but then added, "Although, it could be fun." She smiled and winked.

Right on que, guitars picked up in the background. The girls climbed up on top of the supply wagon and began tapping their feet to the rhythm, preparing for their dramatic entrance.

As their part came around, Karleniia and Marisa began prancing around like pop stars. While jumping around on the wagon, they belted it out (quite off-key) into healing staves. The two jumped to the ground and began skipping around Nino, dragging her around with them. A couple female soldiers were heard in the background, picking up on the back-up singers parts.

"Guess who just got back today? Them wild-eyed boys that had been away haven't changed, haven't much to say but man, I still think them cats are crazy!"

Jafar, Joshua, and Joce watched in amazement as the duet completed their awe-inspiring performance of "The Boys are Back in Town." Nino stumbled away, dazed and confused from the sudden noise and dancing.

Upon song completion, a loud horn was heard across the plain. All heads snapped up and turned to the source of the noise. Karleniia watched as a richly decorated horse and rider (followed by a formidable amount of soldiers) approached the head of Nergal's army.

"Oh, no" Nino breathed, scrambling up to the top of the wagon "Are they going to attack?"

"Shhh." Jafar hushed the young mage and returned to watching the approaching mass.

The decorated rider approached Nergal and the two were quickly lost in conversation.

"Damn, if we were only closer…" Joshua strained to see the two leaders discussing whatever they felt was so important.

After quite a while of sucking up on Nergal's part, an end was reached for the unknown leader waved a greeting.

Soon after, the march continued up and a young archer came running about the ranks of the army yelling "The Queen of the White Dunes has accepted us to stay in Jehanna for a week!" The poor boy was relaying this message at the top of his lungs, face red and voice dying.

The group let out a sigh of relief, and they climbed off the wagon.

"Well, it's good to hear we're at Jehanna!" Joshua chimed positively, smiling and whooping.

Karleniia smiled and met the gaze of Joce, who beamed back.

They had braved the treacherous (not) sea, trekked through barren wasteland (whatever. It was a nice plain), and survived Nino's constant chatter! The future was hopeful for the group! If only they knew…

-----------------

End of chapta 4

Kasa – Hey, people! Hope it like it so far. If you got this far… If you don't…blame the monkey! -points at fruitishisly dancing monkey-

Squi Gi - On the subject of fruity dances, remember Seta and Jafar going at it?

Kasa - Oh, yeah! . That was good.

Jafar and Seta - Aww, man not that again!

Seta - I don't even like yaoi! T.T

Squi Gi - I would hope not.

Seta - Oh shut up! -flapping his hand girlishly- 

All - -gasp- He IS a fruit! o.O

Kasa - I always knew. -Nods- 


End file.
